Information is received and provided in many ways, such as over a phone call. In some instances, a caller may provide authentication information over a call session. The authentication information may, for example, serve to identify the caller, prove the caller has access rights to certain information, or any other reason for which authentication information may be provided. A caller may be transferred to another call session after having previously provided authentication information, and be required to provide authentication information again on the subsequent call session because the previous call session information is discarded.